


Leaving it Behind

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Smithsonian Exhibit, F/M, M/M, civil war didn't happen, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: “If I still have my shield then I can still be called on to be Captain America again... Without the Shield, I can just be Steve now..."One last reflection on his time as the first Avenger as Steve has finally given up the shield
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: After the Winter Soldier [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Leaving it Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It's been a while since the last story was uploaded. 
> 
> This story follows the aftermath of Steve officially giving up his shield, and realizing that he no longer wants to be an active super hero.
> 
> This story should take place in the winter. Late 2020 or early 2021

“God, I can’t believe we put you in that uniform. I blame Coulson. He designed that one more than me.”

“I know,” Steve said, coming to a stop to look at the 2012 era uniform Stark was scowling at, “You didn’t exactly like me back then.”

“True. We didn’t have much in common.”

“I think we had one glaring thing in common,” Steve pointed out.

“What? Howard? The fact that he basically made us both, but was prouder of you than me?” Tony raised an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

“Good thing I killed him then, right?” Bucky smiled brightly: maybe a little too brightly for the subject matter.

“Buck…” Steve cautioned.

“It was almost 30 years ago,” Bucky reasoned, “Neither you and I were aware of it and Stark inherited a damn company. We’ve lost tons more people since then. Besides, if Howard had lived as long as Peggy, he would have continued to show you more affection and the rivalry would have continued. Who knows, I may have stopped a full-blown Avengers Civil War.”

“You keep talking like that Buck, and you get to hold Tessa.” Steve shifted the sleeping toddler to his other arm.

“I didn’t think that uniform was too bad.” It was clear that Pepper was determined to change the subject, “At least this was bullet proof.”

“But look at the material,” Tony semi-dramatically gestured, keeping in mind his own child was sleeping in his arms, “It just clung. It did nothing for Cap’s ass.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky demanded, looking over at Stark; disgusted, “His ass always looks amazing! That is America’s ass right there!”

Steve winced a little as Bucky’s hand patted his butt through his pants.

“Yep, Buck. That’s my tush,” he admitted quietly.

“I think the stealth suit was the best,” Tony declared, “Took away all the glaringly old-fashioned patriotism and kept only the necessary stars and stripes. It was modern, it rebranded the Captain America name. As not just a figure-head soldier, but as an actual hero.” Tony walked over to the suit one display over.

“Yeah the stealth suit was pretty cool,” Steve agreed.

“2014,” Bucky read on the plaque, “Never saw this one.”

“Sure you did. 2014’s when you came around wasn’t it?” Tony asked.

“You almost saw it, Buck. I chose to wear my old uniform instead during your last fight as the Winter Soldier.”

“Ah, yes. The non-bulletproof uniform which actually did nothing for your ass. I’m glad I shot that one,” Bucky rolled his eyes and Tony snickered as they wandered to the next display of the Captain America exhibit. Steve let the other three go ahead as he took one last look at his 2012 uniform.

“That is America’s ass,” he declared. Tessa squirmed a little in her dad’s arms without waking up. “Right?” He smiled and kissed her head before following the others to the next room.

“Okay, Cap. Answer this. How did this cheap piece of… tin foil stop Hydra’s weapons?” Tony annoyingly motioned towards the prop shield at the center of the Howling Commando’s display.

“Well Hydra’s weapons weren’t as sophisticated in the 40s as they were in this century.”

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky ordered, “I was a weapon Hydra created in the 40s. And this piece of shit didn’t stand a chance. Look, it’s still got my boot print in it!”

And sure enough a Bucky-sized boot print was still visible in the fading red, white, and blue paint.

“You kicked it?” Tony looked amused.

“Nah,” Bucky waved off, “This punk left it on the ground and I managed to step on it.”

“I apologized, didn’t I?” Steve asked.

“Sure, when you stopped laughing. Either way the only thing it’s useful for now is blocking that giant blood stain I left in your suit.”

“No it’s not. They just cleaned it and sewed it up. You see that slight discoloration on the white stripes?” Steve pushed Bucky closer

“Are you sure?” Bucky questioned, “I mean, you fell in the river. Maybe something got on your suit from there.”

“I’m sure, Buck. And you can see other places where you patched it up. There’s the stab wound on my chest,” Steve pointed to the right shoulder of the uniform,

“There’s a few more on the back. You even shot me in the butt.”

“You shot America’s ass!?” Tony turned to Bucky angrily. Morgan Stark started to wake up and Pepper quickly took her away from Tony.

“I didn’t shoot anyone’s ass,” Bucky clarified, “But the Winter Soldier? Yeah. He shot America’s ass. Don’t worry though. It’s perfect now.”

“Okay, Buck. Here’s the kid. It’s your turn,” Steve handed Tessa to Bucky who tried to look shocked and offended but was obviously pleased to hold his daughter.

Tony casually walked towards the last display and another more recognizable shield behind a pane of glass, “Still surprised you decided to donate this one here. I mean, it would have made a great wall decoration. A fun thing to bring out at parties.”

“It’s broken, Tony,” Steve explained, “See that jagged part? Thanos broke it. Don’t know how any of us survived that fight. But it’s not something I want just laying around, especially now that Tessa has learned how much fun exploring can be when Buck and I aren’t watching.”

“Yeah, Morgan has started doing that too. Saw her trying to climb into one of my iron man helmets feet first. But still, you’ve had this since the forties; how many other things can you say that about?”

Bucky raised his hand.

“How may other things can you say that about that haven’t tried to kill you,” Tony amended. Bucky scowled.

“If I still have my shield then I can still be called on to be Captain America again; even though that title is officially Sam’s now. And I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as cap. Without the Shield, I can just be Steve now. Or dad,” Steve leaned over and kissed Tessa’s head.

The four of them stood looking at the shield for a second before Tony added, “I never realized how plain it was. Surprised my dad never added any bells or whistles or anything.”

“He did,” Steve replied, “He had several other designs of shields which all had guns or something of the like attached. I just chose the simplest design. I’ve never been one for bells or whistles.”

“I like bells and whistles,” Bucky chimed in.

Steve chose to ignore him, “You know I never wanted any of this. Never wanted to be a superhero. Didn’t want any recognition or fame. I just wanted to join the army. Like my dad. Like Bucky. I wanted to do my part. I didn’t realize it was going to escalate like this. I don’t regret it, I was able to help the world in more than one way. I just… I wish I knew what my life was going to be like if I had just been able to join like everybody else.”

“Which time?” Bucky quipped.

“Hey, do you think Aunt Peggy named the organization SHIELD because of Steve and his shield?” Tony brought up unprompted

“Let’s just add her to the list of people who liked me better than you,” Steve smiled smugly. He turned and walked away from the group.

“I’m on that list,” Steve heard Bucky say as he exited the Captain America exhibit.

**Author's Note:**

> In mentioned in one of my earlier stories in this series, What to Do While Waiting, since Civil War never happened, Steve has his vibraniam shield for the fight against Thanos in Wakanda. And since Endgame didn't happen, the shield gets broken in Infinity War. 
> 
> And now it's in a museum.  
Along with all the uniforms we see Cap wear throughout the MCU.


End file.
